La jeunesse de Link
by Ariall
Summary: Voici ma premiere fanfic, un tout chtit peu amelioree, contant la jeunesse qu'aurait pu avoir Link, ne passant par des episodes dramatiques et completement debiles ! J'aurai besoin de vous, si vous voulez bien reviewer XD
1. De la vie à la mort

**Titre :** La jeunesse de Link

**Auteur :** Ariall, pour vous servir

**Disclaimers :** Pourquoi toujours souffrir à le dire encore et encore ? ... sont po à moi ...

**Blabla :** Alors, ce fut ma 1ère vraie fanfic écrite pour être envoyée sur le net, elle est assez vieille, alors désolée d'avance pour le mauvais genre et les fautes XD En gros c'est un receuil de plusieurs minis histoires, allant du drame au comique XD

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :** De la vie à la mort...

L'arbre Mojo ...

Père de tous les Kokiris ...

A chaque nouvelle génération, la forêt revient à la vie.

Pour de jours nouveaux.

Chapitre 1 : De le naissance à la mort.

Tous les Kokiris ont été rappelés à l'arbre Mojo, afin de le réintégrer.

Cette histoire marque le début de la vie de Link.

Après quelques mois, 4 nouveaux Kokiris sont nés : Mido (le + vieux il se proclama chef), Link (le "héros"), Saria et Ariel. Link et Ariel étaient jumeaux, mais il n'y eut qu'Ariel qui eut une fée (Navi), des rumeurs commencèrent, disant que Link ne serait pas un véritable Kokiri. Malgré cela, ils furent tous 4 de très grands amis. Puis vint ensuite les frères-je-sais-tout, les jumelles ...

Ils étaient tous nés avec l'apparence d'un enfant et ils la garderaient toujours tant qu'ils seront dans la forêt.

Le jour de la naissance de Link, au royaume d'Hyrule, une petite fille est née, la princesse Zelda.

Un jour d'été, Link se réveilla et ne trouva pas sa soeur dans son lit, par contre sa fée, Navi, était là. Link se rendit compte que c'était elle qui l'avait tiré de son sommeil. Navi avait l'air bouleversée, elle l'obligea à la suivre.Link descendit l'échelle et aperçu Saria qui l'attendait :

"J'ai ressenti quelque chose, commença t-elle, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

-Moi aussi, répondit Link, Navi est toute agitée ! "

Alors, ensemble, ils décidèrent de suivre la fée. Cette dernière les emmena à l'arbre Mojo.

"Qu'y a t-il mes enfants ? demanda l'arbre.

-C'est ce que nous aimerions bien savoir vénérable arbre Mojo.

-Que voulez-vous dire par là ? questionna ce dernier en regardant Link s'avançait.

-C'est à propos de ma soeur, Ariel.

-Ha, la petite Ariel ... j'ai ... une mauvaise nouvelle ...

-Que s'est-il passé ? éclata Link.

-Ariel est partie, elle a réintégré ... la Terre.

-Que voulez-vous dire interrompe Saria.

-Et bien il y a quelques heures, Ariel est venue me voir pour me raconter son rêve, chaque nuit il devenait + précis et elle en était troublée. Après une éxamination de celui-ci, j'en déduis qu'il était prémonitoires comme

Les autres d'ailleurs, et ce dernier rêve était celui de ma ... de ma mort ... "

Saria et Link en furent surpris.

"Votre mort ?

-Oui, après un long mal, je succombais. Ce mal provenait d'un Cavalier en armure noire sur une monture de

même couleur venant de ... la Vallée Gérudo.

-La vallée des voleurs ? commença Saria.

-Mais que s'est-il passé pour Ariel ? hurla Link.

-Euh...et bien elle a rêvé que cet homme serait venu cette nuit, et elle m'a protégé.

-Ariel, ma soeur, vous a protégé ?

-Oui, elle avait de grands pouvoirs, mais elle s'est sacrifiée et a gravement blessé l'ennemi. Il ne reviendra

pas de si tôt.

-Alors ... ma soeur est ... morte ?

-Oui, désolé Link.»

Link et Saria rentrèrent à la forêt. Une fois dans sa cabane, Link éclata :

"C'est de ma faute, j'aurais dû rester auprès d'elle, elle m'avait parlé de ses rêves, j'aurais dû la retenir !

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute Link, si elle n'avait pas fait ça, l'arbre Mojo aurait disparu. En le sauvant, elle a une

chance de revenir dans une prochaine génération.

-Alors elle est morte ? dit une voix inconnue.

Link et Saria se retournèrent et virent Mido.

-Ariel est morte ! Comment cela s'est passé ? "

Saria lui expliqua, Link n'ayant pas le courage de le faire.

A la fin du récit, Mido cria à l'adresse de Link :

"C'est de ta faute t'aurait dû la surveiller ou y aller à sa place, c'était ta soeur merde !

-Mido, Link n'y était pour rien !

-Ne le protège pas Saria !"

Et il repartit sur ces mots.

La nuit fut dure pour Link, mais il arriva quand même à s'endormir. Il fit alors un étrange rêve avec un Cavalier

noir, une jeune fille et un ocarina, c'était l'un des rêves qu'Ariel lui avait raconté. Puis un éclair blanc et devant

lui se tenait sa soeur :

"Tout va bien Link, ce n'est pas de ta faute, je reviendrai vous voir ... Au revoir Link je t'aimerai toujours mon

Frère. "

Link se réveilla en sursaut mais l'âme apaisée, dehors résonner de la joyeuse musique. Il sortit de sa chambre pour savoir ce qui se passé. En bas de l'échelle se tenait Saria.

"Et bien alors marmotte, c'est à cette heure-ci qu'on se lève ? Viens on fait une fête en l'honneur d'Ariel.

Elle est venue pendant notre sommeil et nous a rassuré. On sait qu'elle va bien maintenant !"

Sur ces paroles Link sentit un grand sentiment de joie et alla faire la fête avec ses amis. Malheureusement

Mido ne lui avait rien pardonné et depuis ce jour, Mido déteste Link.

L'arbre Mojo veille toujours sur eux et tout allait bien. Link n'avait toujours pas de fée jusqu'au moment où ... mais ça

vous le savez déjà.

* * *

Voilà c'est la fin du 1er chapitre de la jeunesse de Link, si vous voulez lire la suite (beaucoup plus gaie MDR, en tout cas remarquez l'effort d'introduire Ariel dans l'histoire MDR), dites le moi, une review ça fait toujours plaisir... Pourquoi j'ai mis cette fic ? Parce que pour le moment je ne peux en mettre de nouvelles alors je mets les anciennes MDR 


	2. Une journée normale dans la peau de Link

**Titre :** La jeunesse de Link

**Auteur :** Ariall, pour vous servir

**Disclaimers :** Pourquoi toujours souffrir à le dire encore et encore ? ... sont po à moi ...

**Blabla :** Alors, ce fut ma 1ère vraie fanfic écrite pour être envoyée sur le net, elle est assez vieille, alors désolée d'avance pour le mauvais genre et les fautes XD En gros c'est un recueil de plusieurs minis histoires, allant du drame au comique XD

**Chapitre 2 :** Une journée "normale″ dans la peau de Link.

La journée de Link ne commence pas, contrairement aux autres Kokiris, aux premières lueurs du jour et au

chant du coq .(environ 06h00)

"Cocoricooooooo !

-Grrr , mais il ne peut pas se taire ce truc à plumes ?

-Cocori...paf aïeeeee !

-Bien fait, la bote en plein dans la figure ! Aller on retourne au lit . ZZZZZZZZZ ! "

C'est ainsi que Link retourne au pays des rêves pour quelques heures encore. (environ 10h)Saria arrive à la maison

de Link :

"Link ! Debout marmotte verte !

-Nan , j'ai pas envie !"

Mais finalement au bout de 10 minutes de persévérance, Saria obtient ce qu'elle voulait. Link se lève ! Victoire!Ensuite vers midi, c'est le déjeuner , aujourd'hui c'est au tour de Saria d'inviter les Kokiris à manger . Link se jette sur la nourriture et dévore + de la moitié du repas.

"Ben quoi ? C'était ma part comme d'hab !"

Après le déjeuner, c'est l'habituelle querelle entre Link et Mido (c'est Mido qui commence) :

"Espèce de goinfre, si tu continues tu ressembleras à Jabu-Jabu !(Link reste silencieux en pensant : Il s'inquiète pour ma santé ?) En + t'as pas de fée , tu fais pas partie des Kokiris ! (Idem)..." et ça continue comme ça jusqu'à ce que Mido soit exaspéré par le silence de Link.

En après-midi , Link se procure un bâton Mojo et se rend dans les Bois Perdus pour s'entraîner avec les Skullkids (il n'a pas encore d'ocarina alors il n'a que ça à faire ) . Vers la fin de l'après-midi (environ 17h) il rentre chez lui pour faire une sieste (jusqu'à environ 19h) et se lève pour le dîner. Au dîner c'est pareil qu'au déjeuner et gagne encore contre Mido. Le temps de digérer, il se rend avec Saria sur le toit de la maison de cette dernière regarder les étoiles, et ils restent ainsi pendant des heures… jusqu'à ce que Link s'endorme. Saria qui a l'habitude le réveille et l'oblige à aller se coucher et(vers environ 23h) Link s'endort et rêve de nourriture et de pâtisseries , et de la prochaine technique qu'il trouvera pour faire taire le coq .

Et voilà la journée de Link est terminée (elle était comme ça avant que Zelda ne l'appelle)

Vala, c'est du complètement débile et farfelu, mais bon, on m'a demandé pour la suite XD

Au fait, je sais que notre cher Link est un Hylien (par rapport au chap précédent) et non un Kokiri, disons que pour le début, il a été confié à l'arbre Mojo par sa mère et ce dernier à profiter de la naissance de nouveaux Kokiris pour l'intégrer au groupe… en gros XD

Désolée si c'est court XD


End file.
